


Handle With Care

by krsvno



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Never Went to Public School, College AU, F/M, adrien simping for marinette, contains explicit language, reverse love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krsvno/pseuds/krsvno
Summary: Marinette’s broken. Her heart, at least. A really bad breakup lead to Marinette becoming a borderline-sociopath. Adrien has never fallen in love. Being locked up at home for the first 18 years of his life could be the reason why. He doesn’t know how to love, and Marinette has forgotten what love is.A story of falling in love in the age of superheroes.
Relationships: Ladrien - Relationship, adrienette, ladynoir, marichat - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work has been in progress for a long time... I believe I started it before we even got season 3... so much has happened in the lore since this was started so take everything as it is. 
> 
> I wanted to write a college! au while also being reverse love square cuz I love adrien having a crush on Mari... 
> 
> anyway I’m hopefully gonna update once a week (hopefully I can get a consistent schedule but I am a student and it might not happen :/)
> 
> ENJOY my lovelies ~ <3

_Senior Year at Francois-Dupointe High School: The Bank of the River Seine || 08:46pm_

Marinette has never been happier. She has never been in love before, but she knows this must be what she feels everytime she looks into his eyes. Everytime she kisses him, all her worries just drift away. Marinette has never been more in love.

Luka was her rock. He helped her through the struggles of high school, failed friendships, everything the world decided to throw at her. He was there to kiss her, wipe her tears away and tell her it would be alright.

Marinette never wanted to be without him. Just the thought scared her half to death. Not having him around felt like a world she didn't want to live in.

"Marinette. I'm breaking up with you."

_Third year at ___ University: East Campus || 10:03am_

Adrien cursed under his breath as he sprinted towards his class, which he was already nearly 20 minutes late for. Normally, Adrien wasn't the type to care for missing class, but today was the day of the big test he had spent countless hours in the coffee shop down the block studying for. He could see the building of his lecture hall from where he was currently sprinting across the courtyard. Adrien looked down at his phone, checking the time for the seventh time in the past minute. Time seemed to be speeding by, yet Adrien was still far from his building. He brought his eyes back up towards his surroundings, realizing much too late that there was a girl crossing his path. He tackled her to the ground, her books and papers flew everywhere. Adrien groaned, and sat up. His green eyes scanned the destruction and turned to the girl who was pulling herself to her feet.

"A-are you alright?" Adrien asked, holding out an arm to pull her to her feet. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying any attention. This was my fa-" Adrien's brain nearly shut down when the stranger looked over at him, and smiled.

 _Badump!_ His heart seemed to cry out.

"Don't be sorry. I wasn't paying attention either. I shouldn't have walked right in front of you."The girl had spoken, but Adrien could only hear the rapid beating of his own heartbeat in his ears. This stranger was very _cute_. The girl finished collecting her scattered papers and held out a hand with a kind smile covering her features. Adrien felt his cheeks warming considerably as he took it, so he looked down to keep from embarrassing himself further. "You're the shy type? Don't worry, I'm harmless." She paused, adjusting her things in her arms. When Adrien didn't respond, she just smiled again. "I'm Marinette. It was nice _running_ into you." Marinette giggled at her own joke, before turning to head on her way. Adrien panicked, because he hadn't told her his name, but in his overly-flustered state he could barely remember his own name, so he let her walk away, her messy pigtails bouncing as she walked. Adrien covered his cheeks with his hands to hide the crimson blush that stained his cheeks.

There was something about this girl that turned his normally calm and collected exterior into the opposite. As Adrien sat down in the grass in the middle of the courtyard, his heart thump-thumping in his chest, Adrien had completely forgotten about the test he had missed. It wasn't until Nino found him after the conclusion of said-test, that Adrien was even pulled from his trance. But even afterwards, he couldn't pull her kind smile from his thoughts even if he wanted to.

_Junior Year at Francois-Dupointe High School: Marinette's Bedroom // 8:11pm_

_“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” Marinette looked up from her sketchpad, her cheeks a pretty pink color as she smiled at Luka in a way that would make even the most heartless being swoon. “I mean, not only are you pretty with your silky hair and sparkly blue eyes, but you have a beautiful mind and personality.” Luka said all this, while strumming a soft melody, completely oblivious to the way Marinette’s stomach was in knots, and her head was spinning._

_“Shut up, you.” Marinette’s tone was dripping with affection, despite her attempts to hide it. Luka looked up at her through his hair, which was currently a faded pink color._

_“I’m writing a song about you.”_

Marinette shouldn’t have let herself trust blindly and fall for Luka. She should have gone slower, she should have protected herself. The memories, once happy, now felt like shards of glass embedded beneath her skin, twisting painfully in her chest. Each memory is a reminder of her own mistakes. Her own stupidity. They say hindsight is 20/20, and the heartbreak that Luka would cause, could have been easily prevented. 

All that pain, the nightmares, the crying alone, it all could have been avoided. Marinette wished she could put one of those _Handle With Care: FRAGILE!_ stickers on her heart... Maybe then people would stop manhandling it. 


	2. i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s only been a few days since my last update but I finished revising the first chapter so I thought I would post it since the intro was so short!! 
> 
> Fair warning, I tend to write A LOT. so not only is this story a long one (buckle up!) but the chapters tend to be on the longer side! 
> 
> Anyway enjoy it!! I really love this story and I’m glad I’m finally posting it! 
> 
> thanks for the love on this already y’all are the best ~<3
> 
> Chapter Translations: 
> 
> P.I. = Private Investigator
> 
> Temps Orageux (Rough Translation): “Stormy Weather”

_10.04.20XX: Marinette's Apartment // 04:45am_

When Marinette's eyes fluttered open, the first thing she felt was the cold, lonely air of her empty apartment. The second thing she felt was the way her stomach was twisted in knots, and her chest hurt. If Marinette wasn't used to this feeling already, she'd think she was dying. She sat up gently, taking a shaky breath. Marinette never remembered what she dreamt about, but the feeling of suffocating loneliness and pain she felt gave her an idea. She reached up, wiping at the tears that were slipping down her cheeks. Another common occurrence as of late.

Marinette reached for her phone which was plugged in to the wall next to her bed, and squinted at the bright light to see the time: 4:53am. Marinette huffed, as she swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood, the tiles freezing against her feet. Despite her exhaustion, which only seemed to be getting worse by the day, Marinette wouldn't be able to fall asleep even if she tried.

Marinette walked the very short distance from her bedroom to the bathroom, taking in her reflection in the small mirror above her sink. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying in her sleep, and her normally smooth black hair was frizzy and tangled in knots. _Not my prettiest moment_ , Marinette yawned, turning away from her reflection with guarded nonchalance. Marinette turned on the water, and didn't wait for it to warm up before submerging herself beneath the stream. She hoped the coldness of the water would wake her up. The water felt heavenly against her skin, and she tried to focus on the sting of the cold water as she washed off her dream from the night before.

 _3 years_. It has been 3 years since Luka broke up with her, and Marinette sighed, giving away her frustration. 3 years and she still couldn't shake this fear of emotional connection she had inherited. She was so lonely, but the moment anyone shows any kind of romantic interest in her, she shuts down. The feelings she had once had for Luka had vanished long ago, but she still hasn't been able to let herself move on. It's _infuriating_. She has gone on dates since Luka, but she could never let down her guard enough to enjoy it, and they never lasted. Marinette always felt guilty, seeing the awkward tension painted on their faces, but it was always the same. If Marinette could go the rest of her life without going on another first date, she'd be _ecstatic_.

Marinette stood there, letting the water pour over her body, the sting of the cold no longer noticeable, her thoughts racing. Once Marinette finally shut off the water and padded back to her bedroom, it was 5:30, and the sun was beginning to rise in the sky. The view outside her window was truly beautiful, but Marinette found no peace in the view.

Marinette changed into her comfiest clothes, which consisted of a faded hoodie she had purchased on a school trip to New York a few years back. She tried to ignore the cold feeling in her gut as she remembered Luka had purchased the same one, and that he probably didn't even remember it. Marinette slipped on a comfy pair of leggings, and braided her wet hair so it stayed out of her face.

Marinette didn't have class until later this afternoon, and the idea of hiding out in her apartment was too sad to even consider, so Marinette decided she could work on some sketches over breakfast.

Marinette shivered as she stepped out of her apartment building, the brisk fall air piercing straight through her hoodie. The walk to campus was short, and Marinette enjoyed the serene quiet of the morning. Paris was slowly beginning to wake up, but the only people out on the streets besides Marinette seem to be people stumbling home from graveyard shifts, and the occasional runner.

There were any number of coffee shops to choose from, the closer you get to the University campus, and Marinette strolled into a small cozy one she wasn't familiar with, rubbing her hands together in an attempt to bring some warmth back into them.

The coffee shop was empty when she walked through the door, the only people being one all-nighter typing furiously on a laptop in the corner, and the employees. Marinette stood in the doorway for a moment, taking in the atmosphere. She was a little shocked she had never seen this place before. It was filled with vintage couches and loveseats, and the exposed brick and greenery gave it a hipster sort-of character Marinette loved.

"Marinette?" Marinette snapped out of her haze, looking up to see Nino Lahiffe standing behind the counter, a surprised smile on his face.

"Nino?" Marinette giggled, jogging up to the counter to meet him. "It's been so long! How are you?" Marinette and Nino had gone to school together, and she had been victim to Alya Cesaire and Nino's cat-and-mouse phase in their early relationship. Things had worked out though, and Nino's been happily dating Marinette's best friend for nearly two years now.

"Good. Real good." Nino smiled warmly, and Marinette felt the stress of her morning dissipating slightly. "I should be asking you that. You're up awfully early."

"Couldn't sleep." Her smile faltered, but if Nino noticed he didn't say anything.

"Marinette _couldn't_ sleep?! The Marinette I know can never wake up on time. You’ve joined the realm of the living." Marinette chuckled, appreciating Nino's attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, but I decided since I'm awake I might as well do some sketching."

"I'll leave you to it then." Marinette decided not to order anything right away, as it was still very early, instead taking a seat at a table by the window. She pulled out her sketch pad, and turned her gaze out the window, towards the quiet Parisian street.

Marinette's main source of inspiration came from the world around her. Her mother would always say that Marinette could see beauty in everything, even in the most mundane of things. Marinette's mother also said, mostly to her husband, " _She sees so much goodness in the world, despite all the bad. Yet she can't seem to see that same beauty in herself._ " Marinette sat in that coffee shop for hours, just watching the people and sketching in her little notebook. She was so fascinated by the world outside her window, that she didn't notice Nino crossing the shop, holding a to-go cup is in hand.

"Hey Marinette." Marinette gave him a confused look as he placed the cup on the table in front of her, and he just smirked. "On the house, bought by an employee who, _for some reason_ , wants to remain anonymous." Marinette looked over Nino's shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of the anonymous employee.

"Who-"

"Like I said," Nino said with a slight eyeroll. "He wants to stay anonymous. Don't ask me why." Marinette chuckled, letting her fingers wrap around the cup, smiling.

"Well, tell him I said thank you." Marinette brought it up to her lips, taking a light sip. She sighed happily, before setting it back down. Her exhausted brain relished in the small bit of caffeine, and somehow the mysterious person was lucky enough to order her favorite drink for her. Well, her favorite drink is a hazelnut latte, which is pretty popular, but she appreciated the gesture anyhow.

When Marinette placed the cup back down on the table, her eyes caught what seemed to be writing on the side of the cup. She smiled as she read it, and her heart warmed slightly. Written in Sharpie on the side of the cup, in messy, yet legible handwriting: Hope you have a great day today, beautiful!

Marinette hadn't known how much she had needed this random act of kindness until she had received it. After the rough morning she had had, plus all the homework she was still catching up on, Marinette needed a good pick-me-up to keep herself sane. Without much more thought, Marinette went back to sketching, occasionally pausing to take a sip from her drink.

Behind the counter, Adrien was trying not to look too happy, but clearly he wasn't doing a great job at it, because Nino was teasing him incessantly from where Adrien was hiding behind the espresso machine.

"I can't believe you went to school with her." Adrien sighed dreamily, imagining what a younger Marinette would have been like.

"You know, I don't blame you for having the hots for Mari," Nino turned his gaze to where Marinette was gazing out the window, a faraway look in her eyes.

Since Adrien first met Marinette, he hasn't forgotten the way her eyes had a melancholic quality that never quite matched her smile. Whether she was with friends, walking to class, or any other location Adrien met her in, she always acted as if she were lost in a haze. Surviving, not living.

"Every guy in school had a crush on her at some point." Adrien pulled his attention back to Nino, his stomach flipping with an uncontrollable sense of jealousy. Nino chuckled, patting Adrien's shoulder as he walked past, grabbing a washcloth from beneath the counter, and returning to wipe down the counters in front of the register. "Easy, tiger. Don't get so prickly if you won't even give her a free drink _yourself_."

"Nino, I've told you-" Adrien sighed, his gaze falling to his hands, the very thought of embarrassing himself in front of her again making his whole body shiver violently.

"You won't embarrass yourself, dude. She's the sweetest person."

"I can hardly connect two thoughts when I'm around her. I could never actually speak."

"You can model swimwear in front of millions of people across the globe, but talking to a cute girl is impossible?" Nino laughed at the way Adrien glared at him, despite the way his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. _Stupid Nino._ Now Adrien was imagining modeling in front of Marinette, and it sent his heart racing painfully fast. The mental images swirling through his brain only proceeded to get dirtier, and Adrien's blush grew darker as his eyes snapped up to where Marinette was now playing with her bangs, twirling a strand around her finger.

To distract himself from his thoughts, Adrien tried to decipher what could have caused that sad look in her eyes. It pained Adrien to see how unhappy Marinette seemed, even if she tried to hide it. He didn't have much time to dwell on it, as the beginnings of the morning rush began to filter in and Adrien was forced to begin making drinks for the first time since his shift started. The rush quickly died when the first cacophony of thunder rumbled in the distance.

The rain followed soon after, coating the early morning in a blanket of water. As Marinette brought her eyes up from her notebook at the rain, she felt a small smile grow across her face. The perfect weather for her already downcast mood. Marinette looked down at her sketchbook, which was the beginnings of a trench coat that Marinette may just end up using for class, and was quite content with her work. Funny how her productivity improves when she's avoiding her problems.

Then her gaze landed on the nearly-empty latte at her side, and she felt her stomach clench. She didn't know how to feel about the attention. It was a sweet gesture, and she was grateful, but that is the only reaction she could bring herself to have. No butterflies, shyness, nothing. The guilt took root in her brain, and any happiness she may have once felt vanished into thin air.

The latte churned in her stomach, and Marinette felt nauseous. She cursed herself for being so emotionally unavailable. She has prayed to whatever deity would listen to _please make me normal_. Yet here Marinette sat, staring at a coffee cup with messily-written hearts, and she couldn't bring herself to feel anything but disappointment. Nothing was different. It would never be different.

Marinette quietly packed up her things and left the coffee shop without a word to anyone. Adrien watched her leave, becoming temporarily distracted from a customer's very complicated drink order, only to laugh nervously as the customer glared at him. But Adrien could see her tense posture, the way she almost curled over herself as she hurried out the door, her black braids bouncing as she ran. It didn't take a genius to see she wasn't happy, and Adrien could only sigh and make a coffee with a disgusting amount of sugar, and watch her figure disappear from his view.

Marinette was cold, wet, and feeling even worse than normal as she walked towards her apartment in the pouring rain. It seemed the universe really hated her today. Marinette hugged her torso tightly, trying to hold in what little body heat her body had. Times like this, Alya would tell her to talk to someone. Not to shut herself off from the world. But Marinette had learned at a young age that as much as people try to hide it, they're selfish. They don't want to listen to your problems. Marinette has learned that it's better to stay silent. Her worst fear is to be a burden to those around her. So Marinette suffers alone. The walk to her apartment only succeeded to make her already terrible mood even worse, so when she arrived at home, she wanted to crawl into bed and never leave again. If she hides inside, no one can hurt her anymore. 

10.06.20XX: ___ University: Central Campus // 06:32pm

Adrien rubbed his eyes as he stepped through the door, marking the end of another painfully boring lecture. Adrien waved to Nino, who was leaning against the wall further down the hall. He waved back, and waited for Adrien to arrive to meet him.

"How've you been, dude?" Adrien just sighed, continuing to walk, with Nino falling into step beside him, as they walked towards their shared apartment. "Look, I'm sure Marinette is fine. There's no use in worrying. There's nothing you can do." Adrien tried to listen to his friend's advice, but it was hard to ignore the pain he felt in his chest at the mere thought of Marinette being sad, and the guilt because he didn't do anything to help. He felt like a hormonal teenager the way Marinette drastically affected his emotional state. The pair walked through the rain, which according to Nadja Chamack- Paris' beloved news reporter, is a record-breaking storm. For the rain to last nearly three whole days without stopping, is pretty unbelievable.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Nino changed the subject, with a warm smile. Adrien ran his fingers through his now soaked hair, and brought his gaze over to his friend.

"I could really go for a pizza right now." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. His father was very strict on Adrien's diet, to keep Adrien 'fit enough' to model. Nino was _supposed_ to be enforcing his father's rules in his absence, but to Adrien's surprise, Nino just smirked.

"Let's do it." The pair began their very long, extremely complex handshake they'd invented years ago and never grown out of.

Nino and Adrien's apartment was small, but due to Adrien's father's loan, it was much more spacious than many students their age could afford. So Adrien often found himself hosting parties at his house, but thankfully tonight was not one of those nights. Adrien collapsed onto the couch face first, and he sighed dreamily.

"Don't get too comfortable, blondie. You're on pizza detail." Adrien groaned into the couch cushion, refusing to pull himself to his feet.

"Why do I have to go get it?" Adrien flipped so he was laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. After work, school, and the walk from campus, all Adrien wanted to do was take a nap. Plus, he was still cold and pretty damp from the rain.

"Because... if I recall-" Nino quipped, a smirk growing on his features, "pizza was _your_ idea." Adrien groaned once more, pulling himself to his feet, making sure to be extra dramatic as he did so.

"But I'm sooo sleepy, Nino. What if I get hit by a car on my way there?" Nino just sighed, and pushed him lightly towards the door.

"If you get hit by a car, make sure the pizza doesn't get hurt. I'm hungry."

So that's how Adrien was forced out into the rain once more, and how he wound up witnessing an armed mugging. The terrified scream sent shivers down Adrien's spine, and he looked across the street to see many of the Parisians running away in a panic. The source: a large, hooded man holding a large knife towards a young boy, who looked young enough to be in high school. The thought of the trauma this could cause the poor boy, Adrien emitted a low noise from the back of his throat that could have been a _growl_. He couldn't just stand by and let this happen.

The attacker was digging through the boy’s backpack for valuables, and Adrien pushed aside a group of onlookers holding their phones, and crossed the street, putting himself between the knife and the boy, who was trembling in fear. The man looked up, the corner of his lips stretching into a malicious grin that made Adrien's heart race, in the worst way. Based on the whispers from the onlookers, people recognized him, and Adrien winced at the reprimand he would receive from his father for this. But for all Adrien cared, his father could _go to hell_.

"I would run if you know what's good for you, boy." The man seethed, and Adrien felt his blood grow cold. He wondered how stupid he must be, to face off with this criminal twice his size, unarmed. In hindsight, maybe he should have just called the police, but it's too late for that now. Adrien would have to figure a way out of this situation he impulsively created for himself. Adrien kept his eyes on the knife that was pointed towards him, and the attacker's murderous gaze, before addressing the scared boy behind him.

"Run," Adrien ordered, never taking his eyes off the derailed man in front of him. The attacker has a smile and a wide-eyed gaze that would give him nightmares for months, but Adrien would never let himself be scared. Not until the boy is safe.

"But-" The boy murmured, and Adrien grinded his teeth in fear as the man took a few steps towards Adrien, laughing maniacally.

"Please. I need to make sure you are safe." Adrien was surprised by his comforting tone, despite the escalating situation. The last thing Adrien felt was calm. Thankfully, the boy listened, and Adrien sighed with relief hearing his footsteps behind him.

"You think you're so heroic, huh, tough guy?" The attacker laughed again, this time reaching for Adrien's shirt and pulling him towards him roughly, and Adrien could see his reflection in the knife, which is a sentence he never thought he'd be able to say. "I'll show your snobby, pretentious, entitled ass what happens when you cross men like me." Before Adrien could even react, he was on the ground, his nose exploding in pain. But from his position on the ground, he could see the boy's backpack, having been forgotten by the crazed man, and Adrien smiled. _Perfect_.

"Somethin' funny?" The man kicked Adrien in the ribs, and all the air in his lungs felt like fire as it was forcibly exhaled from his body. Adrien could fight back, he's been taking fencing for nearly a decade, but Adrien's plan was merely to distract the man from hurting anyone else, until the police arrive. But that plan would only work assuming one of the onlookers had _called_ them.

Adrien coughed, slowly pulling himself to his feet, wiping the blood from his nose, and smiling at the man in front of him, despite the pain he was in.

"S' that all you got?" In hindsight, provoking the man with the knife may not have been the best idea. Adrien's fencing reflexes, helped him to dodge the knife, before it struck him between the eyes, instead grazing his forehead slightly as he missed. Adrien took this chance to grab the arm with the knife, and snapping it the way Adrien had learned in the self-defense classes his father had forced him to attend. Thankfully, there was a loud _crack!_ and the man screamed in pain, the knife falling from his grip.

"You..." The man groaned, his gaze darkening and Adrien felt his heart leap into his throat. Adrien prayed the police were on their way, because this man was unhinged. " _You little bitch!_ " The man lunged for Adrien, successfully tackling him to the ground, and Adrien hit his head hard against the ground, his vision swirling. The sound of sirens floated somewhere in the distance, and Adrien sighed with relief. _Thank god_. The man climbed off him and disappeared, but Adrien was too disoriented to follow him. When Adrien sat up, the group of onlookers started to break apart, and Adrien hissed with irritation. Not one came to his aid. Adrien struggled to his feet, and stumbled over to where the boy's backpack lay, picking it up. Beneath it, lay a silver ring that was emitting a strange green light. The ring was caught in some weeds that had overgrown through the cracks in the street. Adrien knew he probably had a concussion, so he figured he had to be seeing things, but sure enough, when he reached down, the cool metal of the ring met his fingertips. Adrien pulled the ring free, holding it in his hand, the green light becoming brighter the moment he came into contact with it. Adrien was mesmerized by the strange light, and despite his injuries, Adrien could almost feel the magic radiating from it.

The sirens were growing steadily louder, so Adrien pocketed the ring, and leaned against the wall, waiting for his rescue.

10.06.20XX: Marinette's apartment // 07:00pm

Alya pulled aside the curtain and sighed. Marinette could guess she was looking at the ambulance that had rushed down the street only moments ago.

"That's the third one in the past hour." Alya turned back to Marinette, who was sketching silently in her journal. The events of two days prior had all but faded to the back of her mind, and Marinette had more or less returned to her normal self. Sketching definitely helps her get her emotions out, and so she was currently sketching the beginnings of what seemed to be a tuxedo. "Crime has really spiked lately hasn't it?" Marinette was too caught up in her drawings to respond, so Alya sighed and slapped the back of her head lightly. Kind of.

"Ow!" Marinette cried, rubbing the back of her head and spinning around to glare at her friend. "What was that for?"

"For ignoring me." Alya crossed her arms with a huff before continuing. "Now that I have your attention, I can tell you what I saw today." Alya sat down on the couch next to her, so Marinette set her journal aside for the moment as Alya clicked on the television in front of her. Marinette rolled her eyes but said nothing as Alya searched through today's news stories until she found the one she wanted. This morning's weather forecast.

"Good morning Paris," Nadja Chamack, Paris' beloved newswomen smiled into the camera. "Today is October 6th, it is currently an icy 5 degrees and the rain has continued to pour. Today marks the third continuous day of rain. Many schools and businesses have been closed due to flooding or unsafe driving conditions. Parisians, please stay safe and it is advised to stay indoors until the storm passes." Alya muted the news channel, pulling out her phone and turning to Marinette. Alya's face looked to be one of pure thrill that frightened Marinette. Alya has been her closest friend for years, and she knows Alya is like a P.I. about everything. No wonder she's majoring in Criminal Justice. But Marinette is constantly being accused of the stupidest 'crimes' by her closest friend.

"People have been theorizing about this rainstorm, and I did some research..." Marinette giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, it has something to do with your crazy theory about supervillains, doesn't it?"

"It's not crazy!" Alya responded, shoving her phone in Marinette's face. Marinette took it hesitantly, and read the very detailed theory Alya had created. Even if Marinette thought it was all bullshit, she had to respect the amount of work Alya had done. It was truly extensive. "So many people have been comparing this freak rainstorm to the one that occured in a Chinese myth." Marinette raised an eyebrow in confusion, so Alya grabbed her phone back and began to quote something from her article. "' _It is said that long ago, there was a rain demon known as Temps Orageux*, whose torrential rains ravaged villages for fourteen days and fourteen nights. The rain demon was mysterious in origin but only dispelled by a soldier cloaked in armor of deep Scarlet and black, wielding a strange magix the nation had ever seen._ '"

"But that is just some old fairy tale. That doesn't make it true." Marinette teased Alya, who only seemed to grow more frustrated.

"Come on, Marinette! It's not that far-fetched! A rainstorm created by a supervillain? And defeated by a soldier with magic? That sounds like a superhero to me."

"Well, I'll believe it when I see it, Alya." Marinette reached for her journal, accidentally hitting the remote, unmuting it. The now-live news story featured what looked to be a crime scene, with Nadja reporting underneath an umbrella to shelter herself from the rain.

"I am Nadja Chamack, don't be bemused, it's just the news! I am standing in front of the scene of an attempted mugging by a masked assailant. The attacker wielded a small knife, and pulled it on a young boy. 20 year-old upcoming model Adrien Agreste witnessed the scene and tried to intervene and was injured in the process-"

"Wait, Adrien Agreste!" Alya's eyes shot to the screen, while Marinette just looked at her quizzically.

"Who's that?"

"Don't be stupid. He's Gabriel Agreste's son. The model. He's a business major who goes to our school, remember?" Marinette just shrugged again. She faintly remembers the blonde-haired boy from Gabriel's catalogues, but she can't put a face to the name. Alya groaned and quickly searched up a photo, before showing it to Marinette who shouted in surprise.

"Oh my god! He's that shy kid!" Marinette exhaled, her brain connecting the threads between shy boy and Adrien. "He... works at the cafè down the street with Nino. He-" _gave me a free coffee_. Marinette didn't finish the sentence as her stomach flipped with guilt. Then she remembered- "Wait he fought off a _mugger_?" Adrien was so shy and non-confrontational, how could he ever fight off an armed attacker? Marinette found herself worrying for him. Alya gave Marinette a strange look, which Marinette returned.

"I don't know what you're talking about, girl. But this is insane. We have to go down there." Alya stood up, but Marinette grabbed her arm.

"Alya. It's dangerous. That mugger is still out there."

"But this could be prime research for my article..." Alya whined, sitting back down. Marinette just shook her head, turning back to the television.

"Adrien suffered injuries including a concussion, many nonfatal cuts, and bruising in his ribs and a broken nose. Due to his bravery, the victim suffered only minor cuts and scrapes. We have asked his father, Gabriel Agreste, to comment on his son's heroic act, but he refused. Well, you've seen it here first. I'm Nadja Chamack, and thanks for watching."

"Wow," Marinette exhaled, before turning to Alya who was sulking. "Don't worry Alya. There will be safer chances for researching your article. Promise." Alya ignored her, so Marinette sighed and stood up. "Okay... Would it make you feel better if I went out and bought us some ice cream? We could watch a movie?" Alya turned and glared at her.

"What about the _mugger_? Why are you allowed to leave?"

"I am not recklessly putting myself in harm's way, Als." Marinette patted Alya's head as she passed her, going to search for her umbrella.

"Yeah, yeah. But you have to admit," Alya called after her, as Marinette disappeared into her bedroom, finding her umbrella on the floor near her window. "All these weird events: the rain, this crazed attacker... It can't be a coincidence."

"Hey Alya," Marinette walked back out into her small living area, now holding her umbrella. "If you want to research your superhero theories, why don't you make a blog?" Alya was silent for a long time, her face furrowed in thought, until her face broke out into a dazzling smile.

"You're a _genius_!" Marinette smiled as Alya jumped to her feet and wrapped Marinette in a tight hug.

"Yeah, okay, I know." Marinette giggled, pushing her away gently. "You go to your place and get some snacks and blankets, and I'll run out and get us some ice cream. Any requests?" Marinette pulled on her jacket and grabbed her keys from where they were placed on the counter by the fridge.

"Something chocolatey!" Alya shouted as she rushed towards her apartment on the floor above.

Marinette had worked hard in high school, and despite her less-than-stellar attendance and average grades, was awarded a scholarship for the fashion design program at the University, which she gladly took. With her scholarship, Marinette had enough money leftover to afford her own small, but cozy studio apartment.

Alya, being Alya, rented out an apartment on the floor above with Chloe, who is away studying fashion with her mother in New York, so Alya has had the place to herself for a while. Chloe is rich, so Alya never really has to worry about rent money, but she still insists on paying her fair share anyway.

As Alya hurried up the stairs, Marinette headed down towards the lobby and out into the rain. If it was possible for the rain to pour down even harder than it had been, it seemed that way. The umbrella did little to keep her dry, and Marinette's dry clothes she had been wearing for all of five minutes were completely drenched. Thankfully, the store wasn't very far, and Marinette welcomed the warmth as she stepped through the doors. Marinette picked out three pints of ice cream. Double Chocolate for Alya, Strawberry for herself, and Matcha Green Tea for Chloe, who would hopefully be back later that week. She payed for the ice cream quickly, ignoring the odd look she received from the cashier- _So what if I'm buying three pints of ice cream, shut up!_ She thought to herself as she hurried back out into the rain.

The walk back towards her apartment felt much longer, as she was stopped at every crosswalk along the way, and her wet clothes were leeching the heat from her body by the second. At the third crosswalk from her house, she was waiting underneath the shelter of a building, when she caught a glance of a small child playing in puddles. She smiled softly at him, watching him splash in puddles with his yellow rubber rain boots.

Marinette turned back to see the crosswalk had changed and she started to walk towards it before the child slipped on the wet ground, and fell into the street. Marinette turned to help the child, only to see a car speeding towards the boy. The driver did not seem to see the little boy, and Marinette abandoned her ice cream, breaking into a sprint towards the crying child.

Marinette wasn't the most athletic person, but she managed to pull the boy away from the street just as the car sped past, the two toppling into a puddle on the sidewalk. Marinette sighed with relief, letting her head fall back against the pavement, her chest heaving from the overexertion. The young boy, who was sitting on Marinette's lap, blinked, still in shock at what had just happened.

"A-are you alright?" She asked him, sitting up to check for any injuries. "You skinned your knee." She gave the child a once-over, who seemed perfectly fine, aside from the skinned knee.

"You saved me!" The boy smiled, and hugged her. "You're like a superhero!" Marinette sighed with relief, hugging the small boy softly.

"Where do you live? We should probably get you home so you can get cleaned up." The boy lead her down the street where she knocked on the door, and his mother opened it. Marinette sent the boy inside with a smile and with a deep breath, her brain still comprehending what had just happened. She had just saved that boy's life. For the first time in a very long time, a wave of happiness and relief spread through her whole body. It felt like warm sunlight radiating from her heart, and it was a beautiful feeling. Even as the cold rain poured around her, Marinette felt warm. She took one last look at the boy's house, before starting for her apartment.

She didn't make it far, before a soft pink light cut through the rain, catching Marinette's eye. A red rose was glowing in front of her eyes. _I must've hit my head_... Marinette thought as she took a cautious step towards the flower. Marinette reached a hand towards the flower, but before she had a chance to touch it, the rose opened, revealing a pair of earrings, which were the source of the strange light.

Marinette looked around, for any proof that this was a prank, but there were no hidden cameras, or wires. The earrings were entrancing, and Marinette felt drawn to them, so she reached her hand out, pulling them out of the flower. The moment her skin came into contact, the glow intensified, and Marinette blinked at the bright light.

Marinette looked around one last time, searching for the owner. But something about them seemed to call to _her_ , so against her better judgement she placed them in her pocket, before retrieving her fallen ice cream and umbrella, and finishing the journey home. When she reentered the apartment, Alya was already waiting for her, movie in hand.

"What took you so long?" Alya asked, a hand on her hip. Marinette giggled at her friend, before pulling out the ice cream from her bag. Thankfully, after the day's events the ice creams survived, but the packaging was dented and warped.

"I... tripped." Marinette lied. She had no idea what the earrings meant, so she couldn't bring herself to tell Alya the truth. The earrings in her purse were not normal earrings, and something about them seemed special, so until she learns more, they will remain her little secret.

"That's the Marinette I know and love." Alya laughed, grabbing her pint from the bag, and retrieving a spoon from the kitchen. She tossed one to Marinette, who caught it easily and joined Alya on the couch with her own pint.

"What movie are we watching?"


End file.
